The present invention relates to a tempo setting device for use with an automatic rhythm instrument. The tempo setting device enables the player to select the tempo of the rhythm instrument by actuating a control means at the desired tempo.
Under known methods, it is possible for a player to set the desired tempo before beginning to play the instrument by rotating a knob of a rheostat while listening to the rhythm being played. This makes the selection of a different tempo during continuous playing very difficult. Furthermore, this method requires the dual action on the part of the player of playing the instrument with one hand and adjusting the tempo by rotating the knob with the other hand. This procedure is inconvenient and troublesome to the individual player and disturbing to other musicians attempting to play together. Furthermore, taking the time to adjust the tempo during continuous play will break the audience's attention and appreciation of the music.